Sonic vs Shadow vs Silver
Sonic vs Shadow vs Silver is Peep4Life's two hundred and fiftieth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 10! The three main hedgehogs of the Sonic games are about to go to war. Which one proves their superiority to the others? '' Description '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight (Cues- The Chaos Vortex Part 3 - Kid Icarus Uprising) Sonic cut down multiple robots in the city, with Shadow and Silver helping behind him. The three had gone through hell retrieving the Chaos Emeralds, but this part was nearly over. Shadow used a Spin Dash to blast through an android, which cracked through a wall, revealing the final chaos emerald. Sonic immediately reached out with a hand, but Shadow grabbed his arm. "Not so fast Sonic." he warned, grabbing for the emerald himself. Upon taking it, illusions of Metal Sonic and Shadow appeared to flank the hedgehogs from behind. Silver fired a Psychic Knife into the chest of the Metal Sonic clone, before round housing it into the nearby crate. Sonic hit a Homing Attack back and forth between the two clones, before Shadow delivered a running kick to his clone, launching it into the side of a building. The three then created a tornado that whisked the Metal Sonic clone away, now the three found themselves staring at the last Chaos Emerald again. They each revealed the two emeralds that they already had, allowing them to orbit their heads. (Cues- Cirromon Caverns - Dust An Elysian Tail) "With the power of these emeralds..." Sonic stated, chuckling to himself slightly. "Think about everything we could accomplish." "I could save the future. And protect it for good." Silver said, staring blankly into the chaos emeralds. Sonic smiled. "We could defeat Infinite. Together. And then we could use the emeralds to help accomplish the goals we set ourselves." "Assuming you'd keep your word." Shadow said, doubtfully. "I would have saved Maria, I'd save the professor and keep them safe. But if I let you act first, how can I be sure that you'd allow me to do that?" the hedgehog asked, looking straight through Sonic. The blue hedgehog shook his head. "You would take the emeralds for yourself so easily, what about when we need them? What about us?" "No one was there when I needed them to save Maria. I owe this planet nothing more after how GUN and Dr Eggman have treated me." Shadow said glaring at Sonic. The hedgehogs then looked at Silver, who was telekinetically seizing the emerald. "Look guys, we'll figure out which of your plans we'll do second. But for right now..." "Yeah, Silver's right." Sonic added. The two looked to rush off, but Shadow grabbed Sonic by the arm. "You may not trust me, and that is fine with me. But why trust him?" Shadow asked, pointing at Silver. "He, the hedgehog who would have just as easily put you down because someone pointed the finger of blame at you. He did that without the Chaos Emeralds and beat you down. Now imagine what he would be able to do if he had all seven at his disposal..." Shadow warned. Sonic stopped. (Cues- Tension - Sonic 06) "Sonic..." Silver said, trying to reason. "That was a mistake, you know what happened and I promised to never do that again. You-" "But you'd do it if it meant saving Blaze, right?" Shadow asked, coldly. Silver's eyes shot to the black hedgehog, and he immediately clenched his fist. "DON'T YOU DARE!" he roared, running forward to try and punch Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform stepped back as Sonic tried to restrain the white hedgehog. "Silver, that's enough! Shadow, just- UGH!" Sonic groaned, catching a back elbow from Silver. This time, the atmosphere between the three saw them all view one another as rivals. "There's only one way we can decide this for good!" Silver declared, glowing with psychic energy. "Hmph, fine." Shadow remarked. Sonic looked up, regretting what he was about to do. "If beating you is the only way..." he leapt forward. "Here I come!" Here we go! ' (Cues- Death Watch in Action - Star Wars the Clone Wars) Quickly, Shadow looked to deliver a flying kick to Silver. The white hedgehog levitated backwards, as Sonic also tried to deliver physical offence to the telekinetic hedgehog. Silver reached out with psychokinesis and smashed both Sonic and Shadow against each other. Shadow teleported behind Silver, delivering a kick to the back. Sonic recovered from the initial attack and delivered a sharp punch to Shadow's head. Silver then activated a Psychic Knife and fired it into Shadow's chest, knocking the black hedgehog into a nearby crate. Sonic charged up a Spin Dash, but when he launched it, Silver met him with a Homing Attack. A blue and a white ball clashed several times, bouncing around the area between the buildings. Silver flew upwards, and grabbed a nearby defeated robot, throwing the hunk of metal at Sonic. The Blue Blur rolled beneath the attempt and delivered a flying kick. Silver backed up, and prepared a Psychic Knife. Just as he threw it at Sonic, the hedgehog began rushing away. Silver gave chase overhead, but it was clear Sonic held the edge with his speed. "Come on, step it up!" Sonic remarked, before stopping suddenly and tricking Silver into overtaking. He then launched a Homing Attack into the back of the hedgehog, sending Silver face first into a slab of debris. But when he landed on his feet, Shadow was already recovering. The Ultimate Lifeform fired several Chaos Spears towards Sonic, who easily evaded the attacks. "Not bad, Sonic. But as always..." he then teleported behind the blue hedgehog and delivered a clattering kick. "Not quite the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow then delivered a Homing Attack right to Sonic's chest and then uppercut the hedgehog. Sonic curled into a ball, but Shadow was more than ready to match his attack with a Homing Attack himself. The two ground it out for control in the match, but Shadow managed to come out ahead, reemerging from his ball shaped position to grab Sonic by the legs and hurl him into the side of a nearby car. (Cues- His World (Crush 40) Sonic 06) That was when Silver returned from his momentarily absence. He summoned a giant ball of debris which he let loose, chasing Shadow. The black hedgehog teleported past the debris and made his way towards Silver, who threw down Psychic Knife attacks. Shadow wall bounced toward Silver, looking to catch him off guard. But Silver was ready for him, and threw a nearby crate where Shadow intended to land, knocking the hedgehog down. Silver then grabbed Silver telepathically, and began applying a strangling pressure. "It's no use!" Silver cried, as he prepared to blast Shadow away. The black and red hedgehog sneered. "Not this time." he fired several waves of Chaos Spears which caught Silver in the chest. Shadow then teleported up to, and elbowed Silver against a lamp post. The two then had to dodge as Sonic launched a Blue Tornado their way. Shadow teleported again, while Silver tried to manipulate the direction of the tornado with his powers. Shadow looked down, and threw a Chaos Spear downwards, towards Silver. The psychic hedgehog was so preoccupied with the tornado that he didn't even register the incoming attack. The chaos energy unbalanced him, and the tornado launched him right into the air. Shadow jumped down, trying to blindside Sonic with a punch. Sonic saw it coming this time though, and kicked Shadow right in the stomach. He then rushed into Shadow, delivering a flurry of blinding punches into his foe's stomach. He then used his legs to springboard off Shadow, and used the range to summon another Blue Tornado. Shadow countered with a tornado of his own, as his black version of Sonic's attack clashed with his nemesis'. Silver looked down and decided he would return the favour of Shadow's blindside. He gripped Shadow telekinetically, forcing him to be captured by the fused tornadoes. Silver leapt down for Sonic, and the two traded a rally of punches, where Silver appeared to be outmatched. Sonic uppercut Silver, and grabbed him by the tendrils and prepared to throw him at a wall. (Cues- Black Bull - Shadow the Hedgehog) That was until a huge explosion emitted from inside the tornadoes. Shadow reemerged, filled with rage. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" he roared, pulling energy into himself. Silver and Sonic wisely got out of range as Shadow called on a tremendous Chaos Blast. The explosion sent cars scattering, and created a crater in the road where Shadow stood. The enraged hedgehog then charged at Silver, delivering a flurry of kicks, and then uppercutting him against a loose slab of debris. Sonic engaged Shadow with a Homing Attack, which hit the hedgehog in the back of the head. Shadow immediately picked himself back up and charged Sonic, who rolled to a side. Shadow didn't let up though, and grabbed a nearby stop sign, which he swung around as if it were a baseball bat- his intended home run shot being with Sonic's skull. "Whoah!" Sonic cried, leaping back and springboarding off the building. Shadow clattered him with the sign, which sent the stunned hedgehog through a glass window at the end of the street. Shadow turned around and noticed that Silver was summoning another ball of debris, this time one as tall as a skyscraper. Shadow was unfazed, and set about trying to destroy the ball. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow cried, blowing a part of the ball away. Silver easily repaired it, and threw the ball off a building behind Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform was able to duck the shot and met Silver in an exchange of kicks. Silver raised several rocks nearby and threw them one by one at Shadow, who took the first few to the face, before using Chaos Spear to counter the rest of them. Silver saw this though, and followed up with a Homing Attack that caught Shadow in the chest. With Shadow on the deck, the returning Sonic delivered a nasty kick to Shadow's head, launching Shadow into the underside of a bus. Sonic then threw a punch, which Silver caught in one hand, and then delivered a likewise shot with the other. Sonic grabbed Silver by the chest and delivered several knee strikes, but the future hedgehog wasn't dropping. Instead, Sonic found himself flying backwards as Silver activated a repulse of telekinetic energy. (Cues- What I'm Made Of - Sonic Heroes) "Now I'll show you!" Sonic declared, as he came back with a nasty Homing Attack which caught Silver between the eyes. Sonic was on a roll now, delivering kicks and punches on Silver faster than eyes could detect. Silver tried to cover up, but Sonic carried on running, creating a massive Blue Tornado which raised Silver into the air. Sonic drove his heel into the top of Silver's head, planting him directly below. Silver crawled to his feet, but Sonic was ready to go in for the killing blow. He jabbed his tendrils into Silver's stomach and then kicked the dazed hedgehog across the mouth. Shadow rejoined the battle, firing Chaos Spear into Silver's back. Silver wobbled forwards, and caught a knee to the back of the head off the Ultimate Lifeform. As Silver went prone, Sonic dug his tendrils deep into Silver's temple, cutting through the head and splitting Silver clean in half. '''Silver is eliminated by Sonic! 2 remain. ' Sonic and Shadow wasted no time in trading Homing Attacks. Sonic knocked Shadow back into a wall, which stunned him long enough for Sonic to uppercut him and run him straight up the wall. Shadow struggled to free himself finally teleporting away and kicking Sonic in the back. Sonic flew forwards, but grabbed on to a pole and spun himself around, delivering a 619 to Shadow in the process. Sonic noticed that Shadow's guard was dropping, and capitalised with a high knee and then a Blue Tornado which threw Shadow back to where the battle had initially begun. Shadow picked himself back up slowly as Sonic stood before him. Sonic prepared a Spin Dash to execute Shadow, coming forwards with blinding speed. But not fast enough. Shadow whisked a nearby emerald up to his hand and called on a last resort. "Chaos Control!" Time slowed down to a drastically low speed, and Sonic could only watch as Shadow began to collect the rest of the emeralds, stealing the two from Sonic's hand. He then used them all to activate Super Shadow, with Sonic as his sole target. "This is the end for you, Sonic." Shadow confirmed as he drew on as much energy as possible and delivered a Super Sonic Boost. The attack rushed Sonic across the city, crashing through debris and buildings at will. The attack finally stopped as Shadow slammed Sonic's body into a massive pillar, cracking it and Sonic's back along with it. Sonic was paralysed in pain, only able to reach out with a single hand. "Shadow... Why?" Shadow simply looked down, and fired Spears of Light through Sonic's heart, which eventually disintegrated the Blue Blur's body. 'Sonic is eliminated by Shadow! 1 remains! ' (Cues- Someday... Pokemon Sun and Moon) "Finally..." Shadow realised, dropping to his knees as his Super Form expired. "With the power of the Chaos Emeralds I can, somehow, save you Maria." he rose back to his feet, collecting the rest of the emeralds. First he needed to figure out a plan. He raced off to find his bike. And from there, he would open a portal to the past and save his creator, and... his friend. He looked back over his shoulder at the site of Silver and Sonic's final resting places. But he felt no regret. They wouldn't. They would never understand his hurt. And now, they would never need to either. Shadow then turned back to where he was going. He would find GUN. There he could find out where the Ark was, and maybe even how to get there. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Shadow Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:SEGA themed DBXs Category:Black vs. White Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music